1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest for use by passengers in airplanes, trains, automobiles or other passenger vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pillows for use as a headrest by passengers in passenger vehicles, such as airplanes, are well known. The most popular pillow is an inflatable pillow in the shape of a horseshoe, which when inflated fits around a passenger's neck to support the passenger's head in a generally upright position while the passenger rests.
Other inflatable pillows in the shape of conventional pillows have also been used. Such pillows are employed by being placed against the interior of a passenger vehicle, such as against the bulkhead wall of an airplane, with the passenger's head resting against the pillow.
The known pillows, while acceptable for their purposes, are not specifically designed for use in passenger vehicles having adjoining seats, such as airplanes, or in automobiles with passenger seats having extendible head rests, are not adjustable or compact, and do not accommodate the manner in which many people sleep, namely, with the head resting to one side. The horseshoe-shaped pillow described above maintains a passenger's head in a generally upright position, but does not allow the passenger's head to rest to one side. The more conventionally shaped pillows, while permitting the passenger's head to rest to one side, do not stay fixed relative to the interior compartment of the vehicle and require the application of pressure from the head of the user to stay in place which is often uncomfortable and can disrupt a passenger's sleep. Conventional shaped pillows are heavy, not portable and not suitable for passengers seated in a seat away from the interior wall of the passenger compartment, such as a middle or aisle seat in an airplane.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact, adjustable, flexible, easy to use, portable and light weight headrest that will permit a passenger's head to rest to one side while in use no matter where the passenger is sitting in the vehicle, and that will stay in a fixed position without the application of pressure to the pillow from the passenger's head to optimize head rest comfort for the user.